


Chance

by osterac1999



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Fluff, Gen, I guess? is there a category for this, Jenna Week, Platonic Relationships, again: friends. this focuses on their friendship, jenna is impressed and happy, little embarrassing stories about the two of them, michael loves to write hc has come back, newspaper club, they're friends. that's it. don't overthink it.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 10:43:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13339590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/osterac1999/pseuds/osterac1999
Summary: To say the newspaper wasn’t the hottest club was a complete understatement. Sure, they had enough people to still beconsidereda club, but that meant there was only… five people. Five people weren’t enough to easily produce a newspaper. Everyone was at each other’s throats, and they desperately needed new members. Honestly, Jenna had no faith in their ability to recruit at all. So, when they gottwonew people, she couldn’t be anything but shocked.





	Chance

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!! This is for day four of jenna week and I'm actually really happy with this!! So enjoy!!

To say the newspaper wasn’t the hottest club was a complete understatement. Sure, they had enough people to still be _considered_ a club, but that meant there was only… five people. Five people weren’t enough to easily produce a newspaper. Everyone was at each other’s throats, and they desperately needed new members. Honestly, Jenna had no faith in their ability to recruit at all. So, when they got _two_ new people, she couldn’t be anything but shocked.

Their two newest recruits were Jeremy Heere and Michael Mell. Two of the most antisocial (whether they wanted to be or not, the jury was still out) students in the school. Still, she still had quite a bit of info on each.

Jeremy’s mother had left a year ago, and he was still crushed about it. He wanted to join the play badly but was worried about his ‘image’ or something. He didn’t _have_ one, but that was beside the point. Once, he had bitten down on some ice and had screeched, chucking it away while Michael laughed his ass off. She wasn’t _exactly_ sure if this was true or not, but _apparently_ he never puts ice in his drinks anymore. He also believed in aliens with a passion, but not cryptids. Why not both?  
Michael had two moms, and he loved them both dearly. He had absolutely no interest in theater but would join in a heartbeat if Jeremy did. One time, he had licked a squid in biology for five dollars and a stick of gum. How he had _any_ self respect, she didn’t know. Michael, to spite Jeremy she was sure, believed unwaveringly in cryptids and refused to accept the idea of aliens. Again, why not both?

They had been best friends for twelve years, had an intense love for retros games, and matching tattoos. They had both gone through their separate _phases_. Jeremy went through a wild scene phase, while Michael went through (possibly still going through, she had seen a shirt or two) a cringeworthy weeb phase. She knew that Michael had helped him extensively when Jeremy’s mom left. She also knew that Michael was completely comfortable with himself, while Jeremy struggled.

Despite all of this information circling her, she couldn’t figure out why they were here. Still, she gave them a big smile and welcomed them to the club.  
“Hey! Welcome to the newspaper club. What brings you here?” She asked them, cocking her hip to the side. She wasn’t going to accept anyone who actually didn’t want to be here.

Surprisingly, Michael answered and sounded… _excited_. “Well, it is recruitment, right? I love writing, so this is the perfect outlet!” He blushed and laugh sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck and turning away.

Jeremy snorted and tapped his shoulder before focusing on Jenna. “He doesn’t like to broadcast that specific interest too much,” He explained, sending him a soft smile. “But, he’s really good!”

He went on to explain the writing competitions Michael had entered and his current grade in AP Lang. Jenna couldn’t help but smile at the embarrassed, yet pleased look on his face as Jeremy gushed about him. She could tell they cared a great deal about each other- not surprising, considering the _twelve years_ of friendship under their belt. Something anyone could be jealous about that.

Eventually, Michael shoved a hand over Jeremy’s mouth. “Okay! Thanks for the letter of recommendation!” Jeremy caught his eyes and they both broke out laughing. “I think he’s sold me enough.”

“Hm.” She tapped her chin. “I’m not sure he did.” She teased, shooting him a smile to show she was joking. “A bit more schmoozing might do it.”

Michael barked out a laugh. “I didn’t know the fearsome Jenna Rolan could joke around.”

It was obviously a joke, but she couldn’t help but see a bit of truth in it. She didn’t come off as the most… approachable person sometimes. It didn’t offend her, though. That was who she was.

“I think it’s only fair you pitch Jeremy to me.” She finally said, tilting her head toward the person in question.

“Easy.” Michael cleared his throat and Jeremy groaned. “He isn’t the strongest in the writing department, he’d be the first to admit that, but he’s great editing and picking out the important pieces. While he can’t write things himself, he can easily organize and pick out the things that actually matter. Honestly, half of my A’s are because of him. I’m shit at researching.”

“Dude…” Jeremy mumbled, burying his face in his hands.

He shoved his shoulder playfully. “It’s true! Plus, you did such a good job at bragging about me, I had to do the same. Equivalent exchange.” _Totally still a weeb._

There was no way she wasn’t letting them into the club. If she were being honest, she’d say that her current group of editors and writers were subpar. They didn’t understand grammar or organization at all. She desperately needed these two. 

That didn’t mean she couldn’t play around with them a little bit.

“Well,” She drawled, tilting her head back. Squinting at the two of them, she made a slow circle, practically prowling. “You two are certainly impressive. Not sure if you’re _newsworthy_ impressive, though.”

Jeremy bit his lip and moved a bit behind Michael. Clearly, they had thought they did well. Michael grimaced, glaring at her. 

His glare intensified and he stepped away from her imaginary circle she was tracing. He was clearly offended. “You couldn’t do better than us, let’s be real.” He gestured around the room, jabbing a finger at the people he was about to talk about. “You know as well as I do that Emma can’t spell to save her life. Alicia wouldn’t know something newsworthy if it hit her in the face. I’m surprised you let her in at all, to be honest. Mr. Wattson _read_ her worst paper in front of us last month. Both of us, _combined_ , are better than the majority of people in this room. So, _Jenna Rolan_ , why don’t you stop being obnoxious and just admit it.” 

She couldn’t speak for a few moments after he finished. She hadn’t expected something so… harsh from him. If she wasn’t impressed before, she obviously was now.

Her face broke into a grin, grabbed his outstretched hand and shook it. “Welcome to the club!” She ignored their gaping faces and shook Jeremy’s hand. “I’m glad to have you!”

“I, excuse me, _what_?” Jeremy asked with shock painted all over his face. “Aren’t you- aren’t you _offended_ or something? He just shit talked all of your people.”

She rolled her eyes. “He wasn’t wrong though, was he? He was right, I was being obnoxious on purpose. There was no way I was letting you two leave this room without joining. So, like I said, welcome! We meet every Monday and Wednesday at three in here.” She glanced at the clock and cursed. “ _Shit._ I have an appointment. See you guys tomorrow!”

Rushing out, she glanced back and saw the two of them hugging. Jeremy looked like he was about to cry, while Michael squeezed him tightly. She doubted Jeremy had actually thought they would get in. Clearly, she hadn’t been very impressed by him since they had entered high school, but she had overlooked something in him. In both of them, actually. She _really_ needed to give people the benefit of the doubt more.

She couldn’t help the satisfied smile that overtook her face. This year was going to be _amazing_ for the newspaper. And for her, as well. The future only looked bright for her.

This was a year for taking chances. Hopefully, they wouldn’t let her down.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all liked it!! I certainly did. This one wasn't destroyed by writer's block.
> 
> Come yell at me on tumblr at @cuddlehoe


End file.
